


Work Towards Your Coffee

by kemvon



Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I quote: "If I'm about to witness them fucking, I will, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, but I'm not critiquing that.", my friend is now my beta, they're "critiquing" my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemvon/pseuds/kemvon
Summary: Idiots in love. Answer to an ask on my tumblr; "you're not very intimidating".--‘You’re not very intimidating,’ Nines stands over Gavin, holding his coffee in one hand above the shorter man’s head. A window on his HUD alerts him of the angle of the cup, along with the temperature and other information. A mission hovers in his vision: MAKE GAVIN REED WORK TOWARDS ATTAINING CAFFEINE. ‘And you’re hardly intimidating me.’





	Work Towards Your Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on my tumblr if you want to ask for more ficlets  
edit: my friend and I were dissing the English book we're studying and now they're critiquing my work but they're actually pretty much my beta now oops

‘You’re not very intimidating,’ Nines stands over Gavin, holding his coffee in one hand above the shorter man’s head. A window on his HUD alerts him of the angle of the cup, along with the temperature and other information. A mission hovers in his vision: MAKE GAVIN REED WORK TOWARDS ATTAINING CAFFEINE. ‘And you’re hardly intimidating me.’ 

(Nines has changed the mission parameters a bit. He’s deviant now, though, so his programming doesn’t restrict him anymore.)

‘Fuck you, I am the most intimidating person alive,’ Gavin spits, hands clenched, face red not out of anger, but embarassment. He tries again to glare Nines into giving him his cup of coffee.

‘You measure a height of five-point-nine feet, which is hardly intimidating,’ Nines wouldn’t admit it, but he’s definitely smiling down at the detective. He tries to force his expression into one of disinterest, his LED going yellow with the effort.

They’re in the precinct, and Nines has taken Gavin’s caffeine addiction into his own hands; to have a cup of coffee, he must first complete either a report or find a lead on a case. He doesn’t doubt the shorter man’s skills, but damn, he is adorable when he wants something.

‘Give me my coffee.’ Gavin reaches for it, but the android is taller, smarter, faster, and so his coffee remains out of reach.

‘No,’ Nines says, smiling, an expression that, on Nines’ face, felt weird to Gavin. Nines continued - ‘You must first -’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know, I gotta complete a report or find a lead, got it.’ Gavin leans back in his chair and opens a random tab on his monitor. He looks at his yet to be completed reports and lazily opens one of them.

‘Or a kiss.’

Gavin coughs. ‘What?’ 

‘You heard me. A kiss, and you may receive your coffee.’ Nines says, his smile growing. He loves embarrassing the detective, getting that lovely shade of red on his cheeks and knowing that he caused it.

‘I’m not gonna - we’re in the precinct!’

Nines looks at Gavin and motions for him to get up. Gavin, face now extremely red, reluctantly follows. Tina wolf whistles in their direction, and the detective shows her his middle finger.

The precinct’s used to their antics by now. Their partnership yields good results; the precinct’s crime solving rates have been boosted up. Their shenanigans have also increased in number; awkward flirting and romance from both sides. No one’s sure if they like the new development.

On one hand, Gavin Reed is calmer, less prone to violent outbursts. Nines is more socially capable and less dominating. Each of them is the ying to the other’s yang.

On the other hand, witnessing their lovesick looks and glances is absolute hell. A brush of their hands lingering, their leaning into each other’s touch.

Everyone wonders why they haven’t started officially dating yet. There are no strict rules against human-android relationships, and the only thing around a workplace relationship is that it must not affect their ability to work.

(Their ability to work together has only continually improved since the romance started. Fowler’s not complaining.)

Nines drags the two of them to the roof; it’s summer, and the hot sun beats their faces with its rays. The wind still blows this high up, but it’s warm and humid and neither of them complain.

Gavin holds out a hand. ‘Coffee.’

Nines stares (and smiles) at him. ‘Kiss.’

Gavin blushes, and - in a moment of courage - kisses Nines on the cheek. They’ve done much, much worse than a kiss on the cheek, but those moments were filled with adrenaline, the rush of a chase, the heightening of emotions.

This is a slow moment, and everything’s out in the open. 

Nines smiles and leans in to steal a quick peck on the lips before he hands Gavin his coffee. Gavin moves in for another kiss, slowly, feeling safe and secure in Nines’ arms. He gets lost in the moment, cradling Nines’ face in his hands -

‘Oh, fuck!’

Coffee spills onto Nines’ pristine black shirt, staining it the weird colour that dark shirts get when wet. Some of it drips onto Gavin’s hands, and he looks down at the dropped coffee cup.

Nines lets out that soft, bells-ringing laugh. Gavin just stares at him, a stupid smile on his face. He joins in on the laughter, chuckling as he dabs at Nines shirt. He rests his forehead on the android’s chest.

‘Damn, I’m such a fucking idiot.’ Gavin sighs, fiddling with the edge of the black shirt. 

‘I will make you another coffee,’ Nines whispers into his hair, hands reaching for his. ‘I will make you all the coffee in the world.’


End file.
